


Vivat Regina - Positive Reactions

by sarhea



Series: Vivat Regina [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other unexplored <b>positive</b> reactions (from old schoolmates and the general public) to Hermione Granger’s coronation and marriage to Salazar Slytherin. Occurs mainly during the after-wedding-night reception in the last chapter of Vivat Regina. Please read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Positive - Daphne Greengrass

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: For coarse language  
> Spoilers: Deathly Hallows/Epilogue: EWE  
> AN: Sequel to Vivat Regina. Will make more sense if you read that first. Basically Hermione finds out the convoluted Magical Laws means only the Magical Monarch can make the changes. And to become the Monarch one has to pull the ‘sword-from-the-stone’. She organizes a huge drive to get everyone to give it a shot and no one passes until she tries. Of course, after she becomes the new Magical Queen of Britain she finds out she has to marry her Fates-made match who turns out to be Salazar Slytherin. And he’s not such a bad guy after all.

Daphne Greengrass was thrilled, ecstatic, giddy… She was positively vibrating with suppressed energy. All the theoretical plans discussed after dinner, the mock scenario-games and debates held on the weekends, the talks… They were finally going to get the chance to put the 'what-if' into play!

Not for the first time Daphne was infinitely grateful that she had invited Hermione Granger to a Greengrass Sunday family dinner. Daphne was proud that her family was open-minded and tolerant and willing to share private familial magics with respectful outsiders. She was overjoyed that Merlin's Enchantment had recognized Hermione as a worthy candidate to be the next Magical Monarch. And she was awed the one that the Fates deemed suitable to be Hermione Granger's match was a Hogwarts Founder, Salazar Slytherin himself.

Inwardly she smirked at the constipated expressions on the faces of certain inbred Purebloods. _Take that you losers!_ Daphne yelled mentally. She couldn't wait to hear how Hermione was going to put her plans for the Ministry into action.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	2. Positive - Viktor Krum

Viktor Krum watched from the shadows, half-hidden by a tapestry. He knew, if he approached the couple, Hermione would greet him warmly and introduce him to her husband. A small part of Viktor hurt, because he had hoped to win the British witch for himself. He knew Hermione Granger was meant for Greater Things the moment he met her. Once he had hoped that such Great Things would happen with **him** by her side. But it did not happen. The war broke out and Hermione had been determined to help her best friend. Afterwards she had been caught up in the rebuilding efforts.

For a while Viktor had worried that she would marry that boy-wizard Ron Weasley but it did not happen. He had been very pleased when he read the newspaper article that they had broken up. After he had stepped up his correspondence with Hermione but she had never returned his interest. But she had never indicated an interest in any other wizard and it made Viktor feel better about not winning her attentions.

At least she did not settle with a lesser wizard, one unworthy of her, because she deserved the best. And she got it. The wizard she married was her Fates-match; powerful, skilled, infamous, and a Dark Arts Master. Viktor knew true Mastery in the Dark Arts came only when you were no longer influenced to excesses. Salazar Slytherin demonstrated true Mastery in the way he moved and acted. Viktor could almost see the dense power coiling around the wizard, lethal and ready to strike, but caressing against the witch standing beside him.

Yes, Salazar Slytherin was one worthy of being matched to Hermione Granger.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	3. Positive - Luna Lovegood

Luna Lovegood hummed softly as she played with her butterbeer cork necklace. The Ravenclaw alumna knew Hermione was a bright one though she tended to be a bit blinkered in certain matters. But Luna knew Hermione's new husband would help open her eyes to the nuances and shades of reality and the true nature of magic in all its glory.

The blonde smiled as she watched Hermione greet a pureblood Family Head with a bland non-committal expression, and none of a typical Gryffindor's scorn, and she was pleased. Hermione would have to work with all stratas of magical society, especially those diametrically opposite to her. It did help she was a lot less rigid than she had been in their younger years. The War had taught her to bend and be flexible. But one could never be too flexible and creative.

Luna made a mental note to invite the couple to visit her maternal grandmother's private lands in Norway, to spend a few nights camping. Sborjad was magical at night, especially during full moons. And her grandmother always said dancing sky-clad under a full moon increases fertility. Hermione and Lord Slytherin would make beautiful children, little innocent beings to remind them of what is truly important. Family.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	4. Positive - Neville Longbottom

Neville Longbottom watched with an oddly thoughtful look. Salazar Slytherin was not such a bad bloke despite his reputation. Besides, most people used to talk down about Neville when he was younger, even when he was around and listening. They probably gossiped about Salazar Slytherin but not when he was around to defend himself. He was too powerful and confident to accept any slights to his face, but Neville knew it was nearly impossible to fight rumours and whispers. Harry and Hermione knew that and probably Slytherin as well.

Majority of wizarding society liked to hear bad things about those stronger and more able, to make themselves feel better about their petty ordinary lives. But witches and wizards like Harry, Hermione and Slytherin were not ordinary. They were a cut above the crowd. Their actions and choices shaped the future, for good or ill, but Neville was not worried. Hermione was a bright bird and she always researched her options and charted her course like a general. And Merlin knew Hermione always made the right choices, not the easy ones. Neville trusted her to do what was right. And if she married Salazar Slytherin it was because it was a right choice, not an easy one.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	5. Positive - Augusta Longbottom

Dame Augusta Longbottom had seen a lot, done a lot, lost a lot in her long life and she had just about been settled and ready to pass on. Yes she had lost her son and daughter-in-law and most of her family, but her grandson had grown up strong and true, a real Longbottom, and it had been a huge relief. He had been so timid and uncertain in his younger years. But now Augusta knew he could survive, even thrive, if she happened to keel over. And she had been pretty content and certain there was nothing else left to do, to wait for. Then this happened. The First True Magical Monarch in centuries.

Now Augusta knew she was not ready to pass quietly into the night. If the Grim Reaper ever showed his face around he'd have a big fight if he wanted to reap her soul. The Longbottom Matriarch had too much to do, too much to see, too much to fight for, too much to look forward to. She was not ready to die. Not any time soon.

Hermione Slytherin had asked for a Longbottom to be her advisor, and Head of Protocol. And Augusta Longbottom had accepted. It would take months to train the new Queen and years to train her grandson in the Old Ways and Protocols. And even after Neville took over the day-to-day responsibilities Augusta would still have to watch and supervise, to ensure there were no slip-ups an opponent of her new queen could potentially use against her regime.

No, Augusta Longbottom was not ready to die anytime soon. She made a mental note to go see her Healer and actually start taking those nasty potions he had recommended for improving her health and to increase her vitality. She was no spring chicken but she would need the energy of one to live through the up coming years.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	6. Positive - Ernie MacMillan

Ernie MacMillan was pleased as punch. His grandfather had praised Ernie for his quick and decisive actions the day Hermione Granger drew the Sword from the Stone. It was pure chance that he had been present that day to witness, but his actions had created an opportunity that would serve him and his family in the future.

Secretly Ernie would honestly admit he had been more concerned with getting Granger out of the Ministry than creating an opportunity. Granger was nice witch and she didn’t deserve getting pressured by Ministry lackeys and bootlickers. Ernie had reminded himself that he wouldn’t have liked a bunch of strangers getting in his face, making demands, and trying to become best friends, so he tried to behave like he would have wanted, to give Granger space and privacy. He hadn’t planned on it but she definitely had appreciated his effort and offered his family the position of Court Steward. Currently it was being filled by his grandfather but Ernie knew that Gramps was going to train him to be the next Court Steward.

Ernie had been brought up by busy parents who often dropped him off at Gramp’s townhouse when they had other matters to look to. He remembered the stories from his childhood, of the Olden Days of Wizarding Monarchs where every day was filled with new possibilities, where a poor ill-educated wizard had very good odds of beating a more wealthy polished fellow; because ideas and plans and creativity were rightfully attributed to the originator, not who had the most galleons. Wizarding Monarchs were good at ferreting out the truth and enforcing the spirit of the law. Quite unlike the Modern Ministry of Magic.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


	7. Positive - Hannah Abbott

Hannah was quite pleased when Hermione Granger drew the Sword from the Stone. Most witches would have expected and preferred Harry Potter to have been the One but Hannah personally preferred to have Hermione Granger as the new Queen. Harry had power but he never pushed until he was backed into a corner. Not a good quality in a monarch. But Hermione, no she’d push and pull and research and test the limits and go her own way. And Hannah respected that. Hannah was content to go with the flow but she knew society needed leaders, shining examples of What to Be and Do. She preferred such attention to be on Hermione, not herself. The only fly in the salve was Hermione’s Consort.

Oh, there was nothing wrong with the wizard himself. He was so polished and well-mannered and so clearly devoted to Hermione that everyone could see he would never ever support the blood-purity movement. But that didn’t mean every idiot out there would think logically and see that. The only thing to do was ignore such fools. On the other hand, Hannah was very interested to know how the pureblood faction was taking the hit. The hard-core blood-purists probably believed their idol was playing a long-game. They would probably be plotting to ‘help’ kill Hermione. They’d never succeed. Hermione didn’t survive the Voldemort War by being a fool and Hannah doubted Salazar Slytherin would have been Fates-Matched and willing to marry a Muggleborn if he was going to kill her a few months later.

Hannah really had to do something extra nice for Hermione, for asking Hannah to be one of the Queen’s Ladies-in-Waiting. Having a front-side seat on all this plotting and scheming was better than reading about it in Witch Weekly’s gossip column.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**


End file.
